


The Right Choice

by gayliensav



Series: Midam Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: dailymidam prompted: Arranged royal marriage AU
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552513
Kudos: 41





	The Right Choice

“This is going to look great on us, Adam,” Sir John Winchester explained.

Adam rolled his eyes, not saying anything as he tried to tie his tie, fumbling a little bit. 

John Winchester just wanted everyone to forget he had an illegitimate child and two runaways by having him marry into a family to make an  _ alliance _ . It was sad Adam was considered John’s “golden child” by default, given that his other two sons ran off with their own lovers long ago to escape the man’s awful behavior.

Adam thought jumping out the window into the lake and running after them might be easier than this.

He wouldn’t be able to love this man, he knew it. 

“Let’s get going,” John clapped him on the shoulder roughly, “You look great, kiddo.”

Adam didn’t say anything, continuing to not speak to his father. They hadn’t been talking since a huge blowout fight two nights ago that ended with a threat.

_ “I’d rather die than do this!” _

_ “Then you will!” _

Adam winced slightly, quickly following his father down the stairs of the Shurley castle. He didn’t like this place, it was cold and unfamiliar, and full of people he didn’t know.

“John!” Chuck called, “Are you ready?”

_ I’m not even here to them, am I? _ Adam thought to himself,  _ I’m just a  _ **_pawn_ ** _. _

“Yes, of course,” John nodded, his hand still on Adam’s shoulder, “We’ll make this quick, a small ceremony now then an announcement tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Chuck smiled, “This is my son, Metatron, the one Adam will be marrying today,” he explained, gesturing to the man beside him.

Adam eyed the man suspiciously, who was way too old for him, leaning a little behind his father only to be quickly shoved forward.

“Let’s get going then,” Chuck said, annoying smile still in place.

* * *

Adam sighed as the man in front of them droned on and on. Their fathers were the only two in the room with them, as witnesses. 

“And Adam Winchester of the Winchester Kingdom will take Metatron Shurley of the Shurley Kingdom to be his husband and Metatron in return, uniting the two kingdoms,” the man finished, “Do you both accept this marriage?”

“I do,” Metatron nodded.

Adam wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I-”

Glass broke, there was yelling, and that was all Adam remembered before his world went black.

* * *

When Adam woke up, he was lying on the ground.

“Hey, I think he’s waking up,” a familiar voice said.

Adam blinked a few times as he awoke. Yes, he was lying on his back, on the ground, and it was now night. He looked up and saw the moon in the sky surrounded by the tops of trees and around them was lit by a fire.

“Hey, baby brother,” Dean smiled.

Adam blinked, looking confused, “Dean? Sam?” he asked, looking at his brothers in confusion.

“Your boyfriend wrote Castiel and Gabriel, telling them what was going on,” Sam explained, “And there was no way we were letting that happen to  _ you too _ .”

“What…?” Adam trailed off, looking confused.

“We  _ may have  _ staged a kidnapping,” Dean shrugged, “Prince gets kidnapped by bandits, they’ll stop looking eventually.”

“Sorry things got a little rough, had to make it look convincing,” Sam tapped his head, “We have ice.”

“Michael wrote them,” Adam breathed out, “Is he here?”

“Finally got him to sleep, said we’d send Cas and Gabe for him when you woke up,” Dean smiled, “That’s where he went,” he nodded towards one of the tents, “Go surprise him.”

Adam smiled softly, “Thanks for saving me, guys.”

“Anytime,” Dean waved his hand.

“Dad’s a crazy bastard anyways,” Sam mumbled, going to his own tent, “See you in the morning, Adam.”

Adam watched Dean poke at the fire for a moment, wondering just how many people were in the crazy amount of tents there were around. He decided he’d have to find that out later, because right now all his attention was focused on the fact that in one of the tents was  _ Michael _ .

Michael, who denounced his own father for him and got banished from his own kingdom that he was set to become the next king of.

Michael, who actually  _ loved him _ .

_ Michael _ .

Adam pulled back the opening of the tent and saw him sleeping but one of the lanterns were still on. He shook his shoulder softly, “Michael…”

“Adam?” Michael breathed out, blue eyes opening and staring at him with so much  _ love _ .

“Hi,” Adam said, smiling weakly.

Michael pulled him down by the front of his shirt, crushing their lips together.

Adam kissed him back for what felt like the first time in  _ ages _ , running his hand through his dark hair and gripping it tightly, “I love you,” he breathed out against his lips.

“I love you too,” Michael said, pulling away, “I couldn’t let…” he trailed off, “I just couldn’t. I know you weren’t close with your brothers, I just didn’t know…”

“No,” Adam hushed him, “Thank you...you stopped me from being stuck miserable the rest of my life,” he breathed out, “I’d be miserable without you.”

Michael stared at him with those love-filled eyes for another moment before pulling him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Shoot me a message on tumblr @gayliensav.


End file.
